


Chances

by lilacsilver



Series: Darcy Sings [2]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsilver/pseuds/lilacsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is nervous. Natasha sets her straight. Then everything's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chances

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to make this a series, but people seemed to enjoy the first story and wanted to see more, so. I hope y'all enjoy it!

            “I don’t know what I’m doing,” she says for the hundredth time, brushing imaginary wrinkles out of the dress Natasha made her buy just for this interview.

            “None of us do, darling,” Natasha coos. Darcy should probably be more disturbed than she is to hear the most terrifying person she knows use that particular tone of voice (or at the very least ask _why_ she's using it), but right now she can’t focus on anything besides her overwhelming anxiety.

            “I’m going to throw up.”

            “Darcy.” Natasha takes hold of her shoulders, drops the fake sugary tone. “Darcy, listen to me. You are going to go out there, you are going to smile, and you are going to _own_ this.”

            Well. When she says it like that, Darcy thinks it’s almost within the realm of possibility that this will work. Except for how she hasn’t done an interview in ten years and it’s highly likely that no one even remembers who she is.

            Inhale. Exhale. Natasha looks at her and nods approvingly, and that’s when Pepper appears at her shoulder.

            “Ready, Darcy? They’re going to cut to commercial, and then you’re up.”

            Two minutes later, she’s in one of the chairs across from the hosts of whatever morning show this is, smiling sweetly.

            “With us right now is Ms. Darcy Lewis, who was a fairly popular singer about ten years ago and is now planning a reunion tour,” says the hostess – Emma? Anna? “Some of our viewers might remember her hit song ‘Chances.’”

            Even if they don’t, Darcy does. She’s fairly certain she’s going to be asked to sing it at the end of her segment, but that’s okay. She isn’t alone here; over the host’s shoulder she can see Pepper and Natasha waiting in the wings. The last of her anxiety fades away, because she _is_ going to own this.

            “How does it feel to know you’re going to be back onstage after so long?” Emma/Anna asks her with a smile.

            “I’ll let you know when the first concert’s over,” Darcy laughs. “I’ve missed it, though.”

            “What have you been doing since then?” the host (David?) inquires.

            “Getting by,” she says. “I’ve been with Stark Industries for two years now, and Mr. Stark has happily provided the funding for the tour.”

            Of course, that’s when Emma/Anna goes all starry-eyed and starts asking about what it’s like to work with Tony Stark. Darcy wants to tell her the whole truth (that it’s unpredictable, weird, and frequently dangerous) just to get that overly-impressed look off of her face, but she doesn’t.

            “He’s a good guy,” is all she says. It’s not a lie. Emma/Anna fawns for a few more minutes, and Darcy just smiles her fake smile.

            “Well,” the host says at length. “I believe our time is almost up, Ms. Lewis, but I know we’d all like to hear you sing ‘Chances’ before you go. Right?” he asks the audience. They cheer. For the first time, she looks out at them and realizes they haven’t forgotten her.

            If she gets a little teary-eyed, neither host mentions it. She stands up and sings like she hasn’t been away from the microphone for a decade.

            The audience surges to their feet when the song ends, applauding wildly. She looks to her left and sees her friends doing the same. Natasha looks smug. Pepper is smiling.

            Damn, but it feels good to be back.


End file.
